Star Wars: Defectors: Characters List and Biographies
Abrianna Kinley: Age 21. Born: 6 ABY. Birthplace: Aboard Victory Cruiser “Justice”, raised on Coruscant. Description: Bright Blonde hair, Cyan colored eyes, Light skinned. Our main protagonist, Abrianna Kinley, was born in 6 ABY, and was a daughter of an Imperial Officer that was killed during the Battle of Jakku. When she was notified of her father’s death, she was orphaned along with her twin sister, Asha. Abrianna and Asha were adopted by Vance Fisher, and he raised the two girls. She struggles with finding her true place in the galaxy and questions everything around her. Her personality is very much opposite from her twin sister, she’s more outgoing and sarcastic and likes to keep the mood up. Asha Kinley: Age 21. Born: 6 ABY. Birthplace: Aboard Victory Cruiser “Justice”, raised on Coruscant. Description: Bright Blonde Hair, Emerald colored eyes, Light skinned. Asha Kinley, twin sister to Abrianna Kinley, was more reserved and awkward compared to her sister. Although she was a silent girl, she was never afraid to speak her mind about topics she cared about. She is an extremely smart and sophisticated woman, and likes to play things by the rules. She likes to work on Ship’s, she constantly studies new ship designs and would make her own modifications if she had the power to do so. Zane Kovach. Age 47. Born: 20 BBY, Corulag. Description: Dark Brown hair, Hazelnut colored eyes, Tanned skin. Zane Kovach, Enlisted to fight for the rebel alliance at an early age and was thrust into one of the biggest defeats, the Battle of Hoth, and was one of the few soldiers to escape the Empire’s wrath. He also was on the ground during the Battle of Endor, and saw the destruction of the 2nd Death Star. He was eventually promoted to Captain in the Republic Ranks and was given the Crest of Valor for his bravery during both conflicts. He was eventually fighting on Jakku, and he oversaw the fall of the Empire’s last bastion. After the battle, he argued with his superior officers to push the offensive against the Empire, only to find out that Mon Mothma was soon to sign the Galactic Concordance Treaty, to let the Empire have control of certain zones in the outer rim. He eventually retired from military service to lead a political campaign against the Republic’s ineffectiveness to keep the Empire in Line. After consistently failing to change the senate’s mind and Mon Mothma’s, he decided to show them proof that The First Order is still a threat. He asked his old military contacts to send spies into the First Order HQ and assembled a mercenary fleet to confirm his agent’s intel. Karissa Sherwell: Age 20. Born 7 ABY, Coruscant. Description: Light Brown hair, green eyes, light skinned. Karissa had always been a nerdy girl, from skipping out on her school gatherings such as dances and prom, she had excelled in both her computer science and technological skills. When she heard that the First Order was forming, she decided to take a chance and leave for a more adventurous life and to offer her skills to the First Order. She eventually joins Team Barnett (9) and her squad mates consisted of Abrianna Kinley and Jaxen Hagliez. She was instantly attracted to Abrianna and she tried her best to get an emotional response from her. Only time will tell if her efforts would be paid off. Category:Characters in "Defectors"